Um Homem de Família Bônus
by Natasha Malfoy
Summary: Cenas de uma vida que nunca poderia ser imaginada para um Malfoy. Bônus de “Um Homem de Família”


**Um Homem de Família – Bônus**

_Notas da autora: E eis q eu ressurjo das cinzas! Estou me sentindo a Fawkes, gente! HEHEHEHEHE! Brincadeirinha! Bom, depois de muitos meses, tô eu aqui pra cumprir uma promessa q fiz no final de "Um Homem de Família": escrever um bônus. E saiu, galera! Na verdade, eu acabei optando por escrever cenas da vida do Draco e da Gina q aconteceram entre o capítulo 12 e o epílogo de HdF. Saum cenas curtas, sem conexaum imediata, mas q taum em ordem cronológica. Se vc tiver lendo essa fic sem passar por "Um Homem de Família", vai ficar meio descontextualizado. Sugiro q dê uma olhada em HdF antes. Entaum, tá aí! Espero q curtam!_

Posso entrar? – o sorriso largo no rosto sardento surgiu detrás da grande porta de madeira maciça.

Ele não respondeu. Simplesmente levantou rápido de sua mesa e foi até onde ela estava. A ruiva já tinha fechado a porta e o olhava com a expressão de uma criança travessa. Draco a agarrou pela cintura e a beijou. Não um beijo terno, delicado. Um beijo apaixonado, cheio de desejo.

Assim você vai me deixar sem ar! – Gina finalmente tinha conseguido afastá-lo o suficiente para respirar um pouco.

Vai querer me convencer de que você não adora quando eu faço isso, Weasley? – ele ergueu a sobrancelha, presunçoso.

Vai querer me convencer de que você não se descontrola perto de mim, Malfoy? – ela sorriu fingindo inocência.

Não seja ridícula! – o loiro retribuiu o sorriso e pôs-se a beijar o pescoço dela provocantemente.

Então por que você não me deixa em paz? – ela já estava se sentindo mole nos braços dele, suas emoções tomando conta de sua razão.

Porque eu não quero!

Sem nenhum aviso, Draco a empurrou até a parede e começou a tirar sua blusa. Não existiam mais vestígios do homem frio e impassível que estava sentado há pouco em sua escrivaninha. Ele a beijava com desespero, como se sua vida dependesse disso, como se fosse enlouquecer sem o gosto daquela mulher.

Draco, não... – a ruiva disse num fio de voz inseguro – Estamos no seu escritório...

E daí? – ele nem mesmo ergueu os olhos para ela, estava preocupado demais em explorar seu pescoço.

Alguém pode aparecer...

...e então será um bruxo morto! – o loiro agora se ocupava em tirar suas próprias vestes.

Eu tô falando sério! – ela o afastou e firmou a voz.

E você acha que eu tô brincando? – ele a encarou, a expressão dura que não combinava com seus cabelos desarrumados e a face levemente corada.

Acho melhor eu ir pra minha casa antes que você perca a cabeça completamente – Gina tentava se arrumar enquanto esboçava um sorriso fraco.

Quem disse que eu vou deixar você ir? – Draco colocou as duas mãos na parede, prendendo-a entre seus braços.

Será que você não tem um pingo de juízo?

Não – ele se aproximou lentamente do rosto dela – Joguei ele fora no dia que entrei no seu apartamento pela primeira vez – e a beijou novamente.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

E então? – ele a fitou tentando controlar a impaciência.

Gina olhava atônita para a caixinha em suas mãos. Dentro dela brilhava um belo anel de ouro branco e diamantes. Levantou os olhos para ver o homem a sua frente. Será que ela tinha entendido certo? Será que não estava sonhando? Deus, seria bom demais se fosse verdade! Mas, isso não combinava com ele, não se encaixava em Draco Malfoy. Mais uma vez, ele a surpreendia.

Isso é o quê eu tô pensando que é? – ela o encarou, um sorriso meio bobo nos lábios.

Bom, eu não sabia... É que é meio complicado... Bem, você entendeu, não entendeu? – ele coçava a nuca mais desconcertado do que já estivera em toda a sua vida.

Draco, isso é um pedido de...? – o sorriso dela se abriu mais diante do embaraço do loiro.

Acho que é mais um protótipo de um... – ele desviou os olhos enquanto tinha uma expressão de decepção.

Eu não acredito nisso! – a ruiva tinha um olhar abobado para o anel – Você é louco! Nós estamos juntos a menos de seis meses! Como você...

Olha, foi besteira minha. Esquece tudo isso e...

Não, eu não quero esquecer nada! – ela o fitou com um sorriso que só fazia crescer – Eu quero entrar nessa loucura também!

Você tá querendo dizer que...

Já que você não consegue fazer isso direito, eu faço – Gina se ajoelhou aos pés de Draco com a caixinha na mão e disse solenemente – Draco Malfoy, quer casar comigo?

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

COMO ASSIM É EXATAMENTE ISSO? – Rony berrava histérico, seu rosto em chamas.

Dá pra você parar de gritar, Ronald?

Tá legal, Gina, a brincadeira foi ótima, agora pára a palhaçada! – Gui falou extremamente sério.

Não é brincadeira. Eu vou me casar com o Draco.

Você não pode se casar com o Malfoy, Gina! – Percy se levantou exaltado.

Seus filhos vão ser doninhas, Gina! – Fred falou com a voz meio esganiçada.

Doninhas oxigenadas! Eu não quero ter sobrinhos albinos! – Jorge completou no mesmo tom do irmão.

Pelo amor de Deus, virem essas bocas pra lá! – Carlinhos começou quase tão histérico quanto Rony – Não vai ter sobrinho nenhum porque não vai ter casamento, nem que pra isso eu tenha que matar aquele canalha!

Quem vocês pensam que são? Eu já tomei minha decisão! Eu não tô pedindo a opinião de ninguém aqui!

Mas isso a gente já percebeu! Você nem se deu ao trabalho de nos informar sobre essa loucura, que dirá pedir a nossa opinião! – Percy ajeitava os óculos enquanto falava.

Eu disse pra quem eu achei que devia dizer: a mamãe e o papai!

Eles tão sabendo disso? – agora foi a vez de Gui se levantar.

É claro que sim! Acharam que eu ia casar em segredo?

Por que eles não nos avisaram? Já teríamos acabado com essa história antes do mundo mágico todo ficar sabendo! – Jorge olhava incrédulo para os outros irmãos.

Porque eles tão me apoiando!

EU NÃO ACREDITO! EU NÃO ACREDITO! SERÁ QUE TODO MUNDO FICOU DOIDO? O QUE AQUELE FILHO DA MÃE DO MALFOY FEZ COM VOCÊ E COM OS MEUS PAIS? – Rony estava cada vez mais descontrolado.

Ah, cala a boca, Rony! Se você quer saber, eles até...

Mas ela não conseguiu terminar a frase. Uma coruja entrou pela janela e parou diante dela com um bilhete. Reconheceu a ave que Draco usava pra lhe mandar mensagens assim que colocou os olhos nela. Gina tirou o pedaço de pergaminho da perna dela, porém não conseguiu lê-lo. Carlinhos o tomou de suas mãos antes.

Tem uma loja de chocolates no quarteirão de trás, não tem?

Me devolve isso, Carlinhos! – Gina pulava desesperadamente sobre o irmão tentando alcançar o bilhete, mas ele, muito maior e muito mais forte, não permitia.

Tem, por quê? – Gui lhe lançou um olhar intrigado.

Desejo repentino de comer chocolate, maninho? – Jorge disse, divertido.

Olha que você vai engordar, hein! – Fred continuou, rindo.

Hahahaha! Que engraçado! Tô morrendo de rir! – Carlinhos disse com cara de quem mataria o próximo a fazer alguma gracinha – Ele tá lá, esperando ela.

É AGORA QUE EU MATO AQUELE DESGRAÇADO! – antes que alguém pudesse detê-lo, Rony desaparatou da sala da casa da irmã.

Rony, volta aqui! – Gina gritou antes de desaparecer também.

Cara, isso vai dar uma merda muito grande! – Fred disse como quem prediz uma tragédia.

E eu não quero perder nem um segundo – Carlinhos estreitou os olhos e desaparatou como os irmãos caçulas.

Nem eu! – Jorge abriu um sorriso empolgado e seguiu Carlinhos.

Gui, eu acho melhor a gente ir atrás deles – Percy falou com a voz vacilante.

Sabe, eu não vou com a cara do Malfoy, mas não tô a fim de ver os nossos irmãos matarem ele – Fred olhou preocupado para Gui.

Nem eu, Fred. Nem eu – ele se virou para os dois irmãos – Vamos logo, antes que seja tarde demais...

Já estava ficando impaciente. Ela não costumava demorar tanto assim. O cheiro forte de chocolate estava deixando seu estômago embrulhado. Como ela podia gostar tanto daquilo? Da última vez que estiveram naquela loja, ela saíra carregada, com pelo menos um de cada um dos produtos que estavam à venda. Será que ela não...

MALFOY, SEU NOJENTO! EU VOU QUEBRAR A SUA CARA! – Rony abriu a porta da loja violentamente enquanto gritava a plenos pulmões.

Draco não teve tempo de responder. Antes que pudesse pensar em qualquer coisa sentiu o ruivo puxar sua gola e atirá-lo para fora do lugar. Caiu de costas para o chão, no meio da rua. Rony, descontrolado, avançou sobre ele, acertando em cheio seu maxilar. O ruivo estava totalmente fora de si.

Rony, pára com isso! Agora! – Gina tentava se pendurar no pescoço do irmão já que seria impossível tirá-lo dali sozinha.

ME SOLTA, GINA! – se voltando para a irmã, ele a tirou de seus ombros e a empurrou para longe, fazendo com que ela caísse sentada.

SEU DESGRAÇADO! NÃO SE ATREVA A TOCAR NELA! – um Draco enfurecido se levantou e socou o rosto do outro – EU VOU TE MATAR, WEASLEY!

Draco, não, por favor! Tá tudo bem comigo!

Mas eles não a escutavam mais. Os dois homens, ignorando tudo a sua volta, estavam embolados no meio da rua, socos e pontapés para todos os lados. As pessoas que assistiam, assustadas, não tinham coragem de se aproximar para apartar a briga. Carlinhos estava parado, os braços cruzados e uma expressão cruel de satisfação. Jorge tentava ajudar Gina a se levantar, mas não tirava os olhos da cena a sua frente. Já de pé, a ruiva procurava desesperadamente por ajuda.

Jorge, faz alguma coisa!

O quê você quer que eu faça?

Carlinhos, tira o Rony dali, por... Gui!

Os três outros ruivos tinham acabado de aparatar. Gui se precipitou para o centro do círculo de pessoas, onde Draco e Rony ainda estavam engalfinhados. Enquanto Fred e Percy tentavam acalmar a irmã, o mais velho dos Weasley tirou a varinha e apontou para os dois que estavam brigando. Raios vermelhos os atingiram, jogando cada um deles para um lado. Antes que eles pudessem se mexer, fios os amarraram.

- Agora já chega! – Gui levantou a voz ameaçadoramente, parecia incrivelmente maior e mais autoritário – Carlinhos, você e os outros levam o Rony de volta pro apartamento. A Gina e eu cuidamos do Malfoy. E eu não quero ouvir ninguém reclamar!

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Draco?

Draco?

Hum...

Tá acordado?

O que você acha?

Conversa um pouco comigo?

Pelo amor de Deus, Gina, me deixa dormir! – ele cobriu a cabeça e virou para o outro lado.

Draco, eu tô com insônia! – ela se sentou e começou a sacudir o ombro do loiro ao seu lado.

Conta carneirinho que resolve! – ele respondeu sem sair debaixo lençol – Boa noite!

Não resolve, não! Conversa comigo, vai! Por favor! Eu não agüento mais ficar me revirando na cama! Deixa de ser cha...

Ai, tá bom! – ele se sentou de frente pra ela enquanto jogava os travesseiros longe – Que saco!

Você é um grosso, sabia? – ela cruzou os braços na altura do peito e o fuzilou com o olhar.

Eu não acredito que você me acordou às... – parou, olhou no relógio de pulso que estava na mesinha de cabeceira e voltou a falar indignado – ...três da manhã pra me dizer uma coisa que você repete pelo menos um milhão de vezes por dia!

Pode voltar a dormir então! – ela soltou os braços com violência e se virou para sair da cama – Eu não vou te incomodar mais!

Ótimo! – ele puxou as cobertas bruscamente e gritou enquanto ela batia a porta – Você ocupa muito espaço na cama!

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Você ainda tá dormindo? – ele disse incrédulo ao entrar no quarto – Eu tenho hora pra chegar, sabia?

Eu não quero ir... – ela resmungou enquanto abraçava o travesseiro.

Ah, mas você vai! Eu não vou chegar num jantar na casa do Ministro da Magia da Alemanha sozinho!

Será que você pode respeitar o fato de que eu não tô me sentindo bem?

Qual o problema, Gina? Você não come direito, dorme demais, tá mais irritada do que o normal... Você tá doente?

Ela abriu os olhos por um momento e o analisou. Soltou um muxoxo, voltou a fechar os olhos e virou para o outro lado enquanto resmungava:

Draco, você é um idiota...

O que eu fiz agora? Eu não falei nada demais!

Ainda a contragosto, a ruiva se sentou e ficou olhando para a cara indignada do marido. Aquilo ainda parecia surreal. Vê-lo tão próximo, tão desarmado, tão sinceramente preocupado... Tão apaixonante. Mas ainda assim tão mal-educado, tão sarcástico, tão inadequado... Tão Malfoy. Ela devia ser louca! Que outra explicação poderia existir para justificar o rumo que tinha dado para sua vida? Mesmo assim ela sabia que não poderia ter acertado mais. Mesmo sendo tão errado...

Um sorrisinho misterioso se formou em seu rosto. Levantou-se e passou pelo loiro. Pegou uma presilha e prendeu o cabelo anelado no alto da cabeça enquanto caminhava para o closet. Draco a seguiu com os olhos e uma expressão abobada.

Achei que você fosse desistir desse jantar chato... – ela disse enquanto colocava um belo vestido preto sobre a cama.

E por que eu faria isso? – ele respondeu com cara de poucos amigos.

Talvez você prefira comemorar de outro jeito... – a ruiva continuou a arrumar o vestido displicentemente.

Dá pra você parar de mexer nessa porcaria e me falar o que tá acontecendo? – ele deu a volta na cama e a segurou pelo braço, forçando-a a olhá-lo no rosto.

Ela o observou por alguns momentos, os olhos divertidos, o sorriso nos lábios. Era ele, tinha certeza. Ninguém nunca a faria se sentir daquela forma, ninguém nunca lhe daria tudo o que ela tinha, ninguém nunca a tiraria do chão, ninguém tinha aqueles olhos acinzentados. Só ele.

Eu tô grávida, Draco.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Mais brinquedos?

São só umas besteirinhas...

Draco, daqui a pouco nós vamos ter que sair da casa para colocar tudo isso! – a ruiva, com sua enorme barriga, olhava irritada para as quase dez caixas que tinham acabado de chegar.

Então a gente vai pra uma casa maior! – ele respondeu como se fosse a conclusão mais óbvia do mundo.

Meu Deus, não é a casa que tá pequena – ela foi descendo as escadas com uma mão no corrimão e a outra nas costas – É você que perdeu o senso completamente! Você comprou alguma coisa pros bebês todo santo dia desde que eu disse que tava grávida!

Weasley, se você tinha que brigar com os seus _adoráveis _irmãos por aqueles brinquedos sem-vergonhas que ganhava uma vez a cada dez anos, sinto muito. Os _meus _filhos não vão passar por isso!

OK, Malfoy, mas não é porque você foi criado por pais que substituíam atenção por brinquedos que os _meus _filhos vão ser criados assim!

Ótima resposta, Weasley – Draco se aproximou dela devagar, a sobrancelha levantada, a expressão de um predador que se prepara para atacar.

Eu aprendi com o melhor, Malfoy – Gina sorriu maliciosamente enquanto enlaçava o pescoço do marido.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Gabriel, não!

Gina tinha acabado de aparatar no hall de entrada quando avistou o filho andando com passinhos vacilantes em direção à mesinha onde estava um vaso de flores. Ela ainda estava no meio da escada que levava ao segundo andar da pequena mansão quando o loirinho puxou a toalha e caiu sentado no chão. Sem pestanejar, a ruiva enfeitiçou o vaso antes que este caísse na cabeça do bebê. Assustado, o pequeno começou a chorar. Gina finalmente alcançou o alto da escada e pegou o garoto no colo enquanto tentava fazê-lo se acalmar.

Olha pra mamãe, filho! Tá tudo bem, meu anjo?

Depois de ter certeza de que tudo não passara de um susto, ela saiu andando apressada pelo corredor com o loirinho nos braços. Como seu bebê fora parar ali, sozinho? O que poderia ter acontecido se não chegasse a tempo? Já sentia o ódio tomando conta de si. Encontraria aquele estúpido e o esganaria! Ela nem precisou chegar ao fim do corredor, contudo. Draco acabara de sair de uma das portas com o outro gêmeo no colo.

Gabriel, como você foi parar aí?

SEU IRRESPONSÁVEL! ONDE VOCÊ TAVA?

O que...?

CALA A BOCA, DRACO! EU NÃO QUERO OUVIR A SUA VOZ!

Gina, dá pra você me dizer o que aconteceu? – ele a olhava totalmente perdido, não conseguia nem se sentir indignado com as ofensas.

EU TE DIGO O QUE ACONTECEU! O MEU FILHO QUASE MORREU PORQUE ALGUM IDIOTA DEIXOU ELE PASSEAR PELA CASA SOZINHO!

Como você saiu do berço? – Draco se virou para o garoto que estava no colo da mulher enquanto tentava afastar de seu rosto as mãozinhas do loirinho que segurava.

ISSO MESMO, DRACO! PERGUNTA PRO SEU FILHO DE UM ANO COMO ELE JÁ CONSEGUE FAZER O PAI DE IDIOTA! – o rosto da ruiva estava em chamas, a voz esganiçada.

Olha aqui, Gina, pode parar! – o loiro finalmente pareceu se irritar – Você não é perfeita, sabia?

EU POSSO NÃO SER PERFEITA, MAS EU NUNCA COLOQUEI A VIDA DOS MEUS FILHOS EM RISCO!

E VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU FIZ ISSO DE PROPÓSITO, NÃO É? – ele agora gritava tanto quanto ela.

NÃO! VOCÊ FEZ ISSO PORQUE É QUASE TÃO IMATURO QUANTO ELES! – Gabriel voltou a chorar alto.

ENTÃO POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO SE CASOU COM O POTTER PERFEITO SE EU SOU TÃO RUIM ASSIM? – Michael, assustado, imitou o irmão.

PORQUE EU SOU UMA BURRA!

CORRE PRA ELE! AINDA DÁ TEMPO DE CONSERTAR O ERRO!

ERA O QUE EU DEVIA FAZER!

VAI LOGO, ENTÃO! – Draco virou as costas e se dirigiu para a porta aberta do quarto dos meninos enquanto Michael estendia os bracinhos para a mãe – E NÃO VOLTA NUNCA MAIS!

EU TE ODEIO! – Gina jogou a bolsa que segurava na porta que o marido acabara de bater, entrou no quarto ao lado com o outro gêmeo e se trancou de forma igualmente violenta.

A casa voltou a mergulhar no mais absoluto silêncio.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

A tarde estava ensolarada apesar do ar frio do outono. Os raios do sol brincavam com as folhas avermelhadas que começavam a cair. Mas os raios de sol não pareciam tão interessados nas folhas. Os raios de sol só tentavam alcançar a cascata de fios rubros que Draco não se cansava de admirar. O parque já estava ficando vazio, o dia já estava indo embora, mas mesmo assim ele não dava sinais de querer voltar pra casa. Ela se aconchegou mais em seus braços.

Tá esfriando...

Nenhuma resposta.

Esse ventinho gelado parece que chegou mais cedo esse ano.

Silêncio, mais uma vez.

Draco, você tá me ouvindo?

Ãh?

Que bom que você concordou! – Gina se virou para ele como se estivesse no meio de uma conversa extremamente empolgante – Tenho certeza que os meninos vão adorar morar na Toca!

O QUÊ? – o loiro se endireitou no banco e a encarou indignado.

Você realmente não escutou nada do que eu disse, não foi? – ela cruzou os braços e o olhou com um meio sorriso.

É claro que eu ouvi e você só pode tá louca se acha que eu vou viver naquele...

Termine a frase e você vai dormir uma semana no quarto de hóspedes, seu grandessíssimo mentiroso! – ela continuou com a mesma expressão divertida – Você não tem idéia do que eu tava falando, não é?

Claro que tenho! – Draco tentou colocar sua melhor máscara de indignação, mas não teve muito sucesso diante da gargalhada que a mulher deixou escapar.

Você é um cara-de-pau, sabia? – ela disse em meio a risadas e enlaçou seu pescoço.

Será que algum dia você vai me dizer qual foi o feitiço que usou pra me deixar nas suas mãos desse jeito? – ele perguntou num sussurro enquanto retribuía o abraço e desistia de continuar a fingir que prestara a atenção.

Claro que não, meu bem – ela se afastou e fitou os olhos cinza à sua frente – Ou você acha que eu vou te dar chance de descobrir o contra-feitiço?

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Michael, querido, você poderia dizer pro seu pai que ele vai chegar atrasado se não se apressar? – Gina disse casualmente enquanto levava a xícara de chá aos lábios.

Pai, a mamãe... – o loirinho começou devagar, um olhar de chateação em direção ao irmão que estava do seu lado.

Pode falar pra sua mãe que eu sei dos meus compromissos – Draco, sentado diante da mulher, respondeu sem tirar os olhos do jornal.

Mãe, ele disse que... – o garoto voltou os olhos para a ruiva enquanto Gabriel deixava escapar um suspiro.

Meu bem, lembre o seu pai que se ele realmente tivesse senso de compromisso ele não estaria me fazendo passar por toda essa irritação no começo da minha gravidez – ela continuou com a voz controlada, mas seu rosto já começava a se avermelhar.

Você quer mesmo que eu fale isso? – Michael perguntou inseguro. Gabriel correu os olhos da mãe para o pai como quem só espera o início de uma tragédia já anunciada.

Não precisa dizer nada, filho! É lógico que a sua mãe não ia perder a oportunidade de me tirar do sério logo de manhã! Mas eu não vou entrar no jogo dela de novo! Se ela acha que vai me vencer pelo cansaço, tá muito enganada! – o loiro se levantou, jogou o jornal na mesa e saiu chutando a porta.

Isso mesmo, Malfoy! Prove mais uma vez que eu me casei com uma criança mimada! – Gina, já de pé, perdera o controle da voz.

_Eu _sou uma criança? – o bruxo voltou para a sala de jantar e gesticulava como um louco – _Eu_? Por acaso sou eu que tô tendo ataques diários porque coloquei na cabeça que preciso ter minha mamãezinha do meu lado? Tem certeza de que _EU _sou a criança mimada?

É uma criança mimada sim! E um insensível, egoísta, que não é capaz de um mínimo esforço pra ver a mulher e os filhos felizes!

Você acha que agüentar os seus irmãos burros, a suas cunhadas fofoqueiras e os seus sobrinhos insuportáveis é um mínimo esforço? – ele a encarou indignado.

Eu nunca te pedi isso, Draco! Eu só quero voltar pro meu país! – ela se sentou de novo, a voz mais calma.

Engraçado, é justamente onde a sua família irritante vive!

Sabe, ou eu falo uma língua que você não conhece ou você finge que não me entende!

Ele não respondeu. Apoiou as mãos no encosto da cadeira em que estivera sentado, abaixou a cabeça e soltou um longo suspiro. Os meninos não se mexiam, apenas olhavam de um lado para o outro com expressões igualmente apreensivas. Gina continuava sentada, os olhos nas janelas que davam para o jardim.

Eu preciso ir trabalhar – Draco finalmente levantou a cabeça, mas não encarou ninguém que estava na mesa – Bom dia pra todo mundo – simplesmente seguiu em direção à porta, apanhou seu casaco e aparatou.

Terminem de comer, meninos. Já volto – Gina também saiu da sala e foi para as escadas com seu ar cansado.

Tá pior do que eu pensava – Gabriel se certificou de que ninguém ouvia antes de se virar para o irmão.

Isso porque não é você que eles pegam a maioria das vezes pra ficar passando recadinhos de um pro outro! – Michael não escondia seu tom de chateação.

Será que eles vão ficar assim por muito tempo?

Eu espero que não, ou eu vou ter que começar a fugir deles pra não ter que servir mais de coruja!

Nem pensa nisso! Se você não tiver por perto, quem vai virar a coruja oficial sou eu!

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

É, não é tão ruim assim... – Gina estava parada no meio da sala, a mão na barriga que já crescia.

É claro que não é ruim, Virgínia! Que tipo de lugar você imaginou que eu ia colocar a gente? Mas é claro, não tem nem comparação com a _minha_ casa! – Draco acabara de entrar cheio de malas, seguido por alguns elfos domésticos.

Você realmente quer brigar agora? – ela respondeu displicente, enquanto observava atenta a sacada – Você acha que foi uma boa idéia nos mudarmos para uma cobertura?

Você não queria morar na casa dos seus pais, não é? – o loiro respondeu com seu sarcasmo costumeiro.

Insuportável! – ela disse baixinho e revirou os olhos – Quero dizer se você não acha que teremos problemas com os garotos?

Como é que eu vou saber? – ele se jogou cansado no sofá e deixou a cabeça pender para trás.

Falando naqueles dois, você os viu?

Não – o bruxo se endireitou e encarou a mulher com uma expressão preocupada – Achei que eles tavam aqui em cima com você!

Não, eles não subiram – a ruiva lhe lançou um olhar igualmente apreensivo – Draco, pelo amor de Deus, vai encontrar esses meninos! Eles vão aprontar, eu sei que vão!

Já começou bem... – Gina ainda escutou o marido resmungar antes de bater a porta.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Draco, você quer se acalmar, por favor? – ela disse num tom cansado.

Eu tô calmo! – ele respondeu quase que inconscientemente, os olhos vasculhando o quarto – Cadê a merda da minha varinha?

Gina suspirou e revirou os olhos. Chegou a pensar que dessa vez seria diferente, que ele não surtaria, não derrubaria tudo que tocasse, não teria aquela cara de idiota nem ficaria desnorteado. Doce engano! Parecia que dessa vez seria muito pior.

Draco continuava revirando o cômodo a procura de sua varinha. Ela simplesmente sentou na cama com sua expressão entediada. Nervoso, estabanado, desorientado e CEGO! Deus, por que ele não podia se acalmar um pouco? Afinal de contas, ela teria um bebê, e não ele!

Atrás de você, Draco – ela respondeu com uma voz entediada.

Achei! – ele abriu um sorriso e se virou para a cama – Viu? Não precisa ficar nervosa. Tá tudo sob controle!

Sério? – a bruxa não pôde deixar de soltar uma risadinha debochada – Eu estava começando a ficar desesperada...

Vem, meu bem, eu te carrego até lá embaixo – o loiro parecia não ter notado a ironia da mulher – Não é bom voc...

De jeito nenhum! – Gina respondeu exasperada – É bem capaz você me deixar cair! E, além disso, eu ainda tenho pernas, sabia?

Eu nunca ia deixar você cair! – Draco se mostrou profundamente ofendido.

Melhor não arriscar...

O que tá acontecendo? – parado na porta do quarto, um dos gêmeos coçava os olhos sonolento.

Nada, filho – Gina sorriu e abriu os braços para o menino.

Michael, volta pra cama! – enquanto o marido usava um tom autoritário com o pequeno que acabara de sentar abraçado à mãe.

Eu não sou o Michael! – o garoto fez cara de emburrado.

Eu sou o Michael! – na porta, estava o outro loirinho, os cabelos desgrenhados e uma expressão de desagrado idêntica à do irmão.

Trocaram os pijamas hoje, é? – a ruiva tinha um sorriso divertido ao mesmo tempo em que chamava o outro garoto para perto de si.

Eu sempre gostei mais do pijama do Gabriel, então...

SERÁ QUE VOCÊS DOIS PODEM FAZER O FAVOR DE VOLTAR PRA SUAS CAMAS?

Draco! Não fala assim com os meninos!

GINA, VOCÊ TÁ TENDO UM BEBÊ! PELO AMOR DE DEUS, VAMOS LOGO ANTES QUE ESSA CRIANÇA NASÇA AQUI!

O nenê já vai nascer? – Gabriel se virou entusiasmado para a mãe.

A gente pode ir com você? – Michael também tinha um grande sorriso no rosto.

NÃO! – agora Draco estava totalmente descontrolado – VOCÊS VÃO VOLTAR PRO QUARTO AGORA MESMO, NEM QUE EU TENHA QUE ESTUPORAR OS DOIS!

Os gêmeos lançaram olhares igualmente desapontados para a mãe.

É melhor vocês obedecerem – ela abraçou os dois, dando beijos de despedida nos fios claros de seus cabelos – A vovó já vai chegar pra ficar com vocês.

Mas...

Sem mas! Assim que...Ai!

Gina contorceu o rosto e soltou um dos garotos para apoiar a barriga com a mão. Draco perdeu a cor. Quase caiu enquanto se ajoelhava diante dela, o desespero nítido em seus olhos cinzentos.

É agora, não é? Meu Deus, o que eu faço? Por que eu demorei tanto? Por que eu não tirei os dois daqui à força e te arrastei pro hospital? Se eu não tivesse feito tanto barulho eles não teriam acordado! Que tipo de pai eu sou? Talvez tivesse sido melhor se você já tivesse internada! O médi-bruxo avisou que o bebê podia chegar mais cedo do que o previsto! Eu nunca vou me perdoar se...

DRACO, CALA ESSA MALDITA BOCA! – a voz dela saiu mais como um urro do que como um grito – EU NÃO VOU MORRER, NEM O BEBÊ! O MÁXIMO QUE PODE ACONTECER É EU SOCAR ESSA SUA CARA ESTÚPIDA! PÁRA DE AGIR COMO UM RETARDADO E ME LEVA PRO HOSPITAL SEM DIZER OU FAZER MAIS NENHUMA ASNEIRA!

Eu, eu...

AGORA!

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

A vassoura passou zunindo pela sacada em que estava. Afastou-se um pouco, mas não deixou de sorrir. Definitivamente, ele nunca tomaria jeito. Os meninos vibraram quando ele deu mais uma cambalhota. Correram para o loiro assim que ele aterrissou. Riu ao ver que um dos gêmeos pulou sobre o pai e o derrubou no chão. Gargalhou quando o outro garoto se atirou por cima dos dois gritando "Montinho no papai!".

Escutou um gemido baixinho. Virou-se para a pequena ruiva que estava sobre a enorme cama de casal que ficava no meio do quarto. Aproximou-se devagar para certificar-se de que ela ainda dormia.

Desculpa, meu bem – ela sorriu para os olhinhos fechados da filha e acariciou sua barriguinha – Dorme, bebê, dorme.

Voltou para a sacada. Agora os três apostavam uma corrida. Os gêmeos perseguiam o pai, que não parecia dar sinais de que deixaria os garotos ganharem. Quando desceram, Draco erguia os braços vitorioso, enquanto um dos loirinhos (Michael, ela tinha certeza) parecia muito emburrado. "O mesmo espírito competitivo", pensou sem refrear um sorriso. O outro garoto respondia às provocações do vencedor com falsas tentativas de socos e uma cara bem humorada. "Tão parecidos e tão diferentes...".

Viu o marido pegar o menino que fingia dar socos e colocá-lo de ponta-cabeça sobre seus ombros. O outro descruzou os braços, desfez o bico e tentou correr, mas não foi rápido o suficiente. Logo estava de ponta-cabeça também. Pôde ouvir os protestos e as gargalhadas dos loirinhos de onde estava.

Sentiu um vento gelado passar por seu rosto. Já estava tarde, era melhor chamar todos para dentro antes que se resfriassem. Acendeu a ponta da varinha e acenou. Não se arriscaria a gritar, poderia acordar a bebê. Os gêmeos, já no chão, fizeram sinais de negação para ela. Sorrindo, Draco se abaixou e cochichou alguma coisa para eles. Subiu na vassoura e foi em direção ao canteiro de flores que ficava em volta da casa. Gina pendurou-se na grade tentando ver o que o marido estava fazendo. Soltou um gritinho de um susto quando ele surgiu bem diante dela.

Ai, Draco, quer me matar do coração? – ela tinha a mão no peito enquanto virou-se para observar se a pequenina não tinha acordado.

Já te disse que você fica linda assustada? – ele sorriu, uma das mãos atrás de suas costas.

Nem vem que não tem! – ela fingia estar brava – Pode pegar aqueles dois pestinhas e levar todo mundo pra cama! Não vou deixar...

Ela não terminou de falar. O loiro venceu de súbito a distância entre eles e pegou seus lábios no meio das palavras. Ela fechou os olhos e acariciou sua nuca enquanto sorria internamente.

Nem se eu pedir com jeitinho? – ele se afastou, um sorriso provocante no rosto e algumas rosas na mão antes escondida atrás do corpo.

Por que você sempre tem que jogar sujo? – ela pegou as flores com uma expressão falsamente irritada.

Porque eu sou um Malfoy – o bruxo ergueu as sobrancelhas presunçoso e continuou antes de mergulhar em direção ao jardim – E os Malfoy sempre fazem tudo para conseguir o que querem.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

E aí a torcida inteira da Grifinória me carregou pra fora do campo, todo mundo cantando "Weasley é nosso rei, Weasley é nosso rei"!

Michael e Gabriel, com seus gorros vermelhos e dourados, deram sonoras gargalhadas. Estavam sentados no tapete da sala da casa dos avós, os papéis que antes embrulhavam os inúmeros presentes de Natal espalhados por todos os lados. Mas não eram apenas os gêmeos que escutavam a história que o tio contava. Todos os netos Weasley e os garotos Potter se deliciavam com as palavras de Rony.

E nós perdemos essa! – um Jorge falsamente desapontado tinha acabado de entrar na sala.

Foi um dos seus grandes momentos de glória, não foi, Roniquito? – seguido por um Fred que gesticulava dramaticamente.

Lembrando da sua música-tema, maninho... – Jorge empurrou um pouco um dos meninos para se acomodar no sofá.

...você algum dia agradeceu ao nosso amado cunhadinho pela composição? – Fred abriu espaço entre os dois filhos mais velhos de Harry e se sentou.

Que injustiça! Acho que esqueci de dizer obrigado... – os olhos de Rony se estreitaram enquanto um sorriso nada inocente surgiu em seu rosto.

Aí vem sua chance, então – Fred, indicando a porta, tinha uma expressão travessa.

Xiiiii... – os gêmeos loiros se entreolharam ao ver o pai entrar no cômodo com uma cara emburrada.

Ei, Malfoy! – Rony parecia não se agüentar de prazer – Tava contando pros garotos, agora que TODOS que já tão em Hogwarts foram pra Grifinória, sobre o nosso quinto ano. Lembra, Malfoy? Você compôs uma música em minha homenagem que fez sucesso entre os grifinórios por muito tempo. Conta aí, a inspiração veio da imensa inveja que você tinha do meu time, que, claro, sempre chutava a bunda da Sonserina, ou você só tinha um amor recolhido por mim mesmo?

Hahahaha! – uma risada forçada e debochada ecoou pela sala – Você é TÃO engraçado, Weasley! De verdade, agora quase me matou de rir! Por que você não aproveita e conta também como foi que EU chutei a sua bunda e de todo o seu time de merda no sétimo ano?

Não, Malfoy, primeiro eu vou contar como o Jorge quebrou o seu precioso narizinho quando as antas do Crabbe e do Goyle não tavam lá pra te defender! – a voz do ruivo perdera todo o tom de deboche, suas orelhas ficando vermelhas.

vem tentar quebrar meu nariz agora, seu palhaço!

ah, você não sabe como faz tempo que eu quero fazer isso!

Rony se levantou num salto, a varinha em punho. Draco tirou sua varinha das vestes, um desprezo profundo em seu olhar. As crianças observavam a cena atônitas, as bocas abertas e os olhos arregalados. Gabriel e Michael se levantaram e ficaram entre os dois, suplicando inutilmente para que largassem as varinhas. Fred lançou um olhar para Jorge, mas nenhum dos dois demonstrou qualquer intenção de intervir.

O que tá acontecendo aqui? – Gina, já com a voz alterada, estava parada na porta, correndo os olhos do irmão para o marido – Parem com isso agora!

FOI O ESTÚPIDO DO SEU IRMÃO QUE COMEÇOU! – o loiro gritou sem desviar os olhos do cunhado nem abaixar a varinha.

É MENTIRA, GINA! - Rony retrucou sem mudar de posição.

Eu não quero saber quem começou! – a voz dela aumentou mais um tom – Isso vai acabar agora! Deus, o que vocês acham que tão fazendo? Usar as varinhas como dois inimigos, e na frente das crianças!

PODE FICAR COM A SUA FAMÍLIA ADORADA, VIRGÍNIA! – ainda gritando e com a varinha em punho ele se virou para ela – EU TE DISSE QUE NÃO IA VIR, QUE OS SEUS IRMÃOS TÃO MAIS INSUPORTÁVEIS QUE NUNCA, MAS VOCÊ ME ESCUTOU? NÃO, CLARO QUE NÃO! POR QUE VOCÊ AINDA INSISTE?

DRACO MALFOY, ABAIXE A VOZ COMIGO! – agora ela também gritava.

EU VOU PRA MINHA CASA! – e sem esperar resposta, o loiro aparatou.

NÃO ME DEIXA FALANDO SOZINHA! – sendo seguido pela mulher.

Um silêncio sepulcral caiu sobre o local. Rony ainda respirava profundamente, a raiva presente em seu rosto. Os garotos continuavam com expressões estupefatas. Apenas Jorge e Fred observavam tudo casualmente.

E aí, galerinha, que tal um joguinho de quadribol pra descontrair? – Jorge disse alegremente enquanto Fred esboçava seu sorriso cheio de contentamento.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Carta, mamãe! Carta de Hogwarts!

A ruivinha levantou da mesa sorrindo e abriu a porta que dava para os jardins apressada. A coruja ainda estava se aproximando, mas a pequena estava impaciente demais para esperar que ela pousasse. Se não fosse pelo pai, que subia as escadas da entrada da casa, teria levada um tombo feio enquanto descia correndo os degraus.

Solta, papai! – ela tentava se desvencilhar desesperadamente – Carta dos meninos!

Vai logo então, chatinha! – ele deixou a filha e se virou para a bruxa que descia as escadas – Por que ela quer tanto essa carta? Ela não sabe ler!

Parece que os garotos aprenderam o feitiço que existe nos berradores. Agora ela pode escutar o que eles escrevem – a ruiva sorriu e deu um beijo no marido.

Mamãe! – a menina, com uma grande expressão de chateação, vinha na direção do casal com o envelope nas mãos – Não quer abrir!

Deixa eu ver, meu bem – a mãe tirou a mensagem das mãos da pequena para examiná-la.

Draco aproveitou-se da distração da bruxinha e a agarrou pela cintura. Rachel gritava e ria enquanto o pai a chacoalhava de ponta cabeça. Os fios anelados e vermelhos, antes presos por duas marias-chiquinhas, caiam na frente de seus olhos. O rostinho sardento estava corado e as risadas estavam cada vez mais altas.

Draco, coloca ela no chão! – Gina, assim como a filha, estava vermelha, mas não havia nem sinal de riso em sua expressão – AGORA!

Ei, não precisa gritar! – o loiro colocou a ruivinha, agora fazendo bico, no chão – Qual é o seu problema, hein?

Qual é o meu problema? Eu vou te dizer qual é o meu problema! – a voz dela estava ameaçadoramente alterada – Aqueles moleques aprontaram de novo!

O que foi dessa vez? – Draco perguntou casualmente enquanto empurrava as duas ruivas para dentro de casa.

Eles prenderam o Filch num daqueles armários de vassouras malucos!

Como eles conseguiram fazer isso? – o loiro, que segurava a filha nos braços, tinha no rosto um misto de surpresa e satisfação. Os três seguiam para a biblioteca.

E depois fizeram a Madame Nora de isca pra lula-gigante! – Gina gesticulava como louca, seus olhos faiscando.

Quem é a madame Nora? – a ruivinha perguntou como que querendo participar da conversa.

Eu não sei de você, mas eu nunca gostei daquela gata estúpida! – mas parecia que seus pais não estavam muito atentos a ela naquele momento – Vai, Gina, deve ter sido engraçado...

PELO AMOR DE DEUS! EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCÊ GOSTOU DO QUE ELES FIZERAM!

Deixa de ser histérica! Você nem escutou a desc... quer dizer, a explicação dos meninos ainda e já tá gritando!

ISSO NÃO TEM EXPLICAÇÃO! – ela encarava o marido como se ele tivesse perdido a sanidade mental – FAZER UM VELHO DE BOBO E QUASE MATAR A GATA DELE AFOGADA ULTRAPASSA QUALQUER LIMITE DO ACEITÁVEL!

Você não acha que tem que deixar o Lupin, os professores ou sei lá quem resolver isso? Seus irmãos já fizeram muito pior e nem por isso sua mãe aparecia em Hogwarts uma vez por semana!

Acontece que eu não vou deixar que eles fiquem como os meus irmãos – ela ainda estava vermelha, mas já tinha parado de gritar – Foi por isso que eu pedi pra ser informada de qualquer deslize daqueles dois, assim... DRACO, EU TÔ FALANDO COM VOCÊ!

Eu sei – ele respondeu displicente ao pegar um livro na estante e se sentar com Rachel no colo – Só que você fala mais besteiras por minuto do que eu consigo escutar.

E, sem esperar resposta, abriu o livro cheio de figuras coloridas de animais de Rachel.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Já devia ser muito tarde. Mesmo assim, não conseguia dormir. Deus, como ele fazia falta! Olhou para as rosas entregues naquela manhã. Sorriu tristemente enquanto desejava tê-lo ali, enquanto seu coração gritava por ele, enquanto sentia-se pequena e insignificante longe daquele homem.

Encolheu-se mais na poltrona e abraçou as pernas. Encostou a cabeça no joelho, os fios rubros e anelados caídos ao longo do corpo. Fechou os olhos. Pôde escutar o som de sua própria risada acompanhada da voz dele. Lembrou-se de como era bom sentir aquelas mãos se fecharem em torno de sua cintura, de como era incrivelmente perfeito quando aqueles lábios se encontravam com seu pescoço, de como era sufocante a proximidade daquele corpo.

Suspirou. Ela o queria, ela precisava dele! Precisava dos braços fortes, do cabelo loiro, da pele pálida. Precisava do mal-humor, da arrogância, do sarcasmo. Precisava da atenção, da falta de tato, da expressão entediada. Mas, principalmente, precisava dos olhos cinzas que a atravessavam, que a queimavam, que causavam explosões dentro dela. Precisava dele desesperadamente.

Das pálpebras ainda cerradas surgiu uma lágrima teimosa. Como ele era capaz de provocar tudo aquilo era um mistério. Nunca, em toda sua vida, se sentira dessa forma: como se todas as veias e artérias de seu corpo se abrissem diante da ausência, mesmo uma ausência breve. Apertou mais as pernas contra o peito e deixou outras lágrimas escaparem.

Estava tão absorta em seus pensamentos que não escutou os passos cuidadosos que adentravam a sala. Ele não queria chamar sua atenção. Não ainda. Por um momento ficou apenas observando.

Ainda não descobrira o que de tão maravilhoso ele havia feito para ser agraciado pelos céus com aquela mulher. Não conseguia deixar de ficar sem ar toda vez que parava para olhá-la. O cheiro do cabelo dela começou a inebriá-lo. Seu corpo e sua alma gritavam por ela. Estava perdendo todo e qualquer vestígio de racionalidade, sabia disso. Não suportaria mais não tocá-la.

Sem conseguir se segurar mais, ele se aproximou devagar. Aquele cabelo, aquela pele, aquelas sardas o enlouqueciam. Aquela voz irritada, aquele rosto vermelho, aquela teimosia o enlouqueciam. Aquele sorriso quase infantil, aquelas mãos delicadas, aqueles muxoxos o enlouqueciam. Mas, é claro, aqueles grandes olhos castanhos, tão densos, tão transparentes, tão incômodos o enlouqueciam. Ela fazia com que ele perdesse o senso completamente.

Já estavam muito próximos. Ele se abaixou para que seus lábios pudessem alcançar os ombros dela enquanto suas mãos abaixavam as alças da fina camisola. Ela estremeceu e deixou escapar um soluço reprimido. Ele se assustou e instintivamente levantou os olhos para o rosto dela. Percebeu as lágrimas que se misturavam às sardas. Ela o encarou e sorriu.

Promete que nunca mais vai ficar tanto tempo longe?

Mesmo que eu quisesse não poderia – ele devolveu um sorriso idêntico – Não conseguia mais respirar sem você por perto.

Ela o beijou enquanto ele a pegava no colo.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Draco! – sua voz ecoou pela casa sem obter resposta – DRACO!

Bufou. Será que ela não se cansava de gritar nunca? Agora que os gêmeos estavam em Hogwarts, então, parecia que ele a escutava gritá-lo até mesmo em sonhos. Começava a achar que teria que se esconder pela casa. Por que ela não podia deixá-lo em paz por um minuto sequer?

Papai? – os cabelos ruivos de sua filha abriram ressabiados a porta do escritório.

Entra, princesa – ele sorriu para a menina enquanto largava o jornal sobre a escrivaninha.

A mamãe tá te procurando – a pequena entrou e correu para o colo do pai, deixando a porta entreaberta.

E quando ela não tá? – não conseguiu reprimir o tom aborrecido de sua voz.

Ela quer que você ajude com a decoração da casa – a menina disse sem se alterar diante da resposta do pai.

E por que raios aqueles elfos inúteis não podem fazer isso? – ele revirou os olhos impaciente.

Mas o mais legal é ver VOCÊ inventando caretas nas abóboras! – a ruivinha cruzou os bracinhos e o encarou com um imenso bico.

Meu Deus, você é igualzinha à sua mãe! – ele tentava fingir irritação apesar de sua expressão divertida – Como eu vou sobreviver a duas Weasley implicantes e mandonas?

Rachel estreitou perigosamente os olhos para o pai.

Tá bom, eu vou ajudar! – ele bufou enquanto colocava a pequena, já sorridente, no chão.

DRACO MALFOY, SE VOCÊ NÃO APARECER EM UM MINUTO VAI DORMIR NO QUARTO DE HÓSPEDES ATÉ O NATAL!

Até porque eu não tenho muita escolha... – ele ainda resmungou antes de gritar um "Já tô indo, droga!" mal-humorado.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Pára com isso, Michael!

Michael fingiu que não escutou o apelo da irmã mais nova. Continuou a correr envolta da mesa de jantar, o amasso de brinquedo de Rachel seguro em uma das mãos. A ruivinha tinha parado de correr atrás dele, a cara emburrada como a da mãe e os olhos raivosos como os do pai. Gabriel, que acabara de entrar na sala, riu da cena.

Manda pra cá, cara!

Gabriel, me devolve!

Assim como o irmão, Gabriel ignorou a pequena e correu em direção à escada balançando o bichinho no alto da cabeça. Rachel agora estava muito vermelha, os olhos cerrados com força, os punhos fechados ao lado do corpo. Percebendo o perigo, Michael tentou alcançá-la, porém não chegou a tempo. Ela já tinha começado a gritar.

O som estridente se espalhou pela casa. O vaso que estava ao lado da porta rachou. As janelas da sala de jantar trincaram. Um inconfundível som de vidro sendo estilhaçado veio da cristaleira que ficava ao lado da mesa. O belo lustre do hall de entrada despencou, se espatifando no chão.

Rachel continuava parada, a respiração pesada, a cara de poucos amigos. Seus olhos, no entanto, pareciam surpresos com o que viam. Gabriel, descendo a escada meio que em transe, observava tudo estupefato. Michael, com a boca aberta, tinha as mãos na cabeça e um ar de desespero. Virou-se exasperado para a irmã.

Olha o que você fez!

Eu, eu... Eu não teria feito se você tivesse me dado o Fígaro!

Como você conseguiu fazer tudo isso? – Gabriel contornava o lustre para chegar perto dos outros.

Não importa como ela fez, temos que arrumar tudo antes que...

No entanto, Michael não terminou a frase. A porta de entrada da casa acabara de se escancarar, deixando as figuras estarrecidas de Draco e Gina passarem.

Mas, pai...

Eu não quero escutar, Gabriel! Vocês tão de castigo e tá acabado!

Não foi nossa culpa, pai! – Michael falou suplicante – Foi a Rachel!

Mentira! – a menina gritou a plenos pulmões – Eles começaram!

Eles coisa nenhuma! – Gabriel também aumentou o tom de voz – Foi o Michael que pegou aquele bicho!

Ah, e você não saiu correndo com ele pela escada, não é? Dá uma de santinho agora, seu traidor!

CHEGA! – foi a vez de Gina berrar antes que a discussão entre os filhos recomeçasse – Pensei que vocês três finalmente tivessem parado com essas brigas idiotas! Será que vocês já esqueceram de como ficam se lamentando quando tão longe um do outro?

Pode deixar, Gina, eu vou fazer eles lembrarem – Draco falava com uma raiva que há muito as crianças não viam – As férias de Natal trancados aqui vão ajudar a conviverem melhor!

O QUÊ? – os três gritaram em uníssono.

Isso que vocês ouviram – o loiro, agora, tinha um sorriso sádico no rosto – Até os gêmeos voltarem para a escola, nenhum de vocês vai sair de casa!

Mas, mas... – Gabriel olhava para os lados como que procurando ajuda.

Pai, a gente ia jogar quadribol na Toca! – Michael falava desesperadamente.

Azar de vocês!

E a vovó disse que ia me contar uma história nova sobre o Natal! – Rachel choramingou.

Por que vocês não pensaram em tudo isso antes de destruir a casa? – Draco cruzou os braços diante de corpo, seu sorrisinho ainda presente – Sinto muito, mas não posso fazer nada! Vocês tão de castigo, e é melhor pararem de encher o meu saco antes que as coisas piorem.

Não tem como piorar... – Gabriel resmungou enquanto soltava um muxoxo irritado.

Quer pagar pra ver? – mas mudou a expressão diante da resposta do pai. O menino o conhecia muito bem para pensar que não passava de uma ameaça que não seria cumprida – Agora subam logo!

Cabisbaixos, os três seguiram para as escadas, cada um resmungando baixinho como eram injustiçados e incompreendidos por seus pais tiranos.

Droga de Natal! – Michael, sentado no chão de seu quarto com as costas apoiadas na parede, reclamou enquanto rebatia o balaço que acabara de voltar da parede – O pior da minha vida!

Como se fosse só pra você! – Gabriel, deitado na cama de barriga pra cima, bufou ao mesmo tempo que jogava seu exemplar de "Quadribol Através dos Séculos" longe – E pára com essa porcaria de balaço antes que quebre mais alguma coisa e a gente acumule castigos pro próximo Natal!

O papai não podia ter feito isso com a gente! – Rachel, sentada no tapete que estava no centro do quarto, cutucava um travesseiro com uma imensa cara de emburrada – Já até consertaram o lustre!

E se a gente...

NÃO! – o rosto de Michael tinha se iluminado num sorriso travesso, mas se fechou novamente diante da veemente negação de seus irmãos.

Você não acha que a gente já se encrencou demais pra um feriado só? – Gabriel fitava-o incrédulo.

Sabia que você tá virando um covardão certinho? – Michael respondeu com um ar de desprezo.

Sabia que você é um idiota que adora dá uma de bonzão? – ao passo que o outro gêmeo devolveu num tom de tédio acompanhado de um gesto obsceno.

Babaca!

Palhaço!

Frangote!

Vem me pegar, então!

PÁRA! – Rachel estava de pé, o rosto ficando vermelho – Ou eu vou começar a gritar de novo!

Os garotos pareceram se convencer com o "argumento" da ruivinha. Pararam de brigar, mas ainda continuavam com suas caras amarradas. Os três ficaram um tempo quietos, até que a menina quebrou o silêncio do quarto.

Eu tô sem sono...

E eu com isso? – Gabriel respondeu mal-educado.

Hoje é noite de Natal, a gente não devia tá aqui, de pijama pra dormir, tão cedo!

Jura? – ele respondeu irônico – Eu não consigo nem imaginar porque a gente tá aqui!

Não, peraí, Gabriel – Michael olhou para o nada como que esperando idéias terminarem de nascer em sua mente – Ela tem razão!

Ela tem razão? – o outro loirinho tinha uma grande interrogação no rosto – Ela tem razão em quê? Em tá sem sono?

Não, paspalhão! – Michael olhou-o exasperado – Ela tem razão quando disse que não deveríamos tá aqui!

E...

Putz, será que o frio congelou o seu cérebro! A gente não PRECISA tá aqui! A nossa...

Ah, sem essa, Michael! Você sabe que o papai deve ter colocado todos os feitiços possíveis e imagináveis pra não deixar a gente escapar nem com a nossa capa! Agora pára de tentar pensar senão vai ficar com dor de cabeça.

Que capa? – Rachel olhou intrigada para os irmãos.

A capa de invisibilidade que o tio Fred e o tio Jorge deram pra gente – um deles respondeu sem emoção.

A o quê? – ela franziu o cenho.

Capa de invisibilidade! Sabe, pra fazer as pessoas ficarem invisíveis quando colocam! – o outro garoto respondeu fazendo mímicas como se a irmã não pudesse entender de outra forma.

Bobão!

E o silêncio voltou a reinar no cômodo. Mas Rachel parecia não suportar a quietude. Estava impaciente. Minutos depois já estava falando de novo.

Não agüento mais!

Ow, pára de encher!

Onde tá a tal da capa? – ela se levantou e disse autoritária.

Até parece que a gente vai deixar você usar!

É, tampinha, fica na sua!

A gente pode pelo menos dá uma voltinha pela casa! – a menina soltou os braços irritada.

E qual vai ser a graça? – Michael revirou os olhos e bufou.

Sabe, até que pode ser uma boa – Gabriel parecia pensar no assunto – A gente sai desse quarto sem arrumar briga com o papai e a Rachel vai finalmente calar essa boca enorme!

Isso! Prometo ficar quietinha! – a ruivinha deu um pulinho e bateu palmas.

Ah, pega aquela porcaria logo, Gabriel!

Demorou um pouco até que os três se ajeitassem debaixo da capa. Depois, os meninos tiveram que acalmar Rachel, que estava extremamente eufórica por não ver seu reflexo no espelho. Alguns bons minutos mais tarde, desceram as escadas. A casa parecia mergulhada na mais absoluta escuridão, acompanhada da total falta de barulho. Michael já estava revirando os olhos e bufando novamente quando perceberam uma certa luminosidade saindo da fresta de uma das portas. Curiosos, seguiram devagar para lá.

A bela lareira estava acesa. As grandes janelas estavam cobertas pelas pesadas cortinas escuras. As poltronas altas estavam fora de seus lugares habituais, deixando o tapete macio livre. Ali, sentados no chão e abraçados, estavam o loiro arrogante, sarcástico e infantil e a ruiva teimosa, implicante e temperamental que as crianças conheciam tão bem. Ainda eram eles, com todos os seus defeitos e diferenças abissais, mas, naquele momento, eles pareciam tão perfeitos, tão certos. Não falavam, não se moviam, talvez nem respirassem. Simplesmente se sentiam. Simplesmente se completavam, como não poderia deixar de ser.

Afastaram-se da porta. Seguiram em silêncio até estarem longe o suficiente para não serem ouvidos. Rachel parou, um brilho maroto em seus olhos, e se virou para os gêmeos.

Acho que agora eu tô ficando com sono...

Vai, a gente te coloca na cama – Gabriel sussurrou e bagunçou os cabelos da pequena com um afago.

E espera até você dormir – Michael, sorrindo, segurou a mão da irmã.

Os três subiram as escadas procurando não fazer barulho. Não tinham mais as caras amarradas ou as frases mal-educadas prontas para serem atiradas. Tinham apenas sorrisos leves. E a certeza de que, afinal de contas, não tinha sido um Natal tão ruim assim.

_Notas finais: E aí, o q acharam? Tô esperando reviews, hein? Beijaum, galera e espero q tenham se divertido tanto quanto eu!_


End file.
